everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Annabella Venezia
Annabella Venezia (she/her), full title Princess Annabella Adriana Venezia Charming, is a 2014 introduced character. She is the oldest daughter of Gabriela Venezia, the previous Bella Venezia's daughter, and her husband, King Aimone Charming, from Bella Venezia and currently in her third year of Ever After High. Having being told from birth that she would follow in her mothers and grandmothers footsteps, Annabella has found security in her destiny as one of the only consistent things in her life. From the death of her grandma, to the separation of her parents, all she knows is that one day she'll live out the Snow White story everyone else before her did, thus siding as a Royal. However, as she's seen what the mere concept has done to her mother and the rest of her family, she's started to grow a little concerned... History 'Pre-Ever After High' Annabella was born May 20th and in 1998 in real world terms to Gabriela Charming (nee Venezia) and Aimone Charming. Her father was the first in line of their tiny, Italian Kingdom that was currently being ruled by her grandparents- Adriana and Thomas Charming. She was very much the highlight of her parents light, pampered by not just them but the staff and the rest of her family. She was her grandparents first grandchild, being only a few months older than her cousin Gianna, and was generally dotted on. Most of her childhood was spent running around the castle and listening to all the staff talk about the drama surrounding the maids and whatnot, fueling her love for gossip and noisy attitude. When she was five, both her paternal grandparents passed away with in a couple months of each other. Adriana had passed away peacefully in her sleep, however, Thomas was still incredibly struck by this. His own personal health started declining to the point he was so ill he never left his room. Within five months of Adriana's passing, the king died as well and the crown was passed to Aimone, the oldest of his three sons. Aimone, naturally, started to take a lot more responsibilities as king. This caused him to grow distant from Annabella and her mother. At first it was minor things like he'd stay up later than usual working, and then not showing up to meeting, and eventually it grew to the point he was so distant in her life he was merely a concept of a father. Of course, one can't blame him. He was young and lost both of his parents and was already naturally closed off. He did love Annabella a lot and tried to spend as much time as he could with her, but some things just never fell threw. A somewhat clear sign in the slow but sure drift in Gabriela and Aimone's relationship, Gabriela started taking Annabella to visit her maternal grandmother. Donna, the current Bella Venezia, was still running the inn and as per destiny, Gabriela needed to learn how to take over and so did Annabella (eventually). Gabriela would always go on and on about how sweet and caring Donna was, but Annabella never saw it. Despite spending a lot of time together, Donna and Annabella never developed a very close bond. Donna spoke very few kind works towards Annabella (and it was worse towards her mother but Gabriela never seemed bother by it) and Annabella never practicality enjoyed the visits cause of it. When she was eight, her mother had twins named Willabelle and Izabella. Before they were born, Annabella overheard her parents discussing names and her mother mentioned she had a sister named Izabella. This was the first time Annabella had ever heard of her mother having a sister, as she always lived under the idea that her mother was an only child and her father had died. This was the first and last time Annabella would ever here anything about her mom having a sister. Despite the birth of her sisters, her parents relationship was still strained. Of course, it wasn't as strained as it later became (at this point at least Aimone and Gabby had conversations mostly on the daily. Were they civil? Debatly, yes). However there... There was talk. Whispers in the streets, news in the tabloids, gossip in Annabella's grandmothers bridge club. Annabella wasn't totally aware of this, but as she grew older and heard the hushed conversations the servants had behind closed doors, it was always in the back of her mind. Still, to this day, Annabella refuses to believe any of them. Even though now she knows this isn't always the case, she still believed all marriage was Sunshine and rainbows and her mother would never. Donna fell ill around this time and Gabriela started to spend much, much more time with her and slowly started taking over the inn. Annabella and her sisters (who were very young, mind you) had to work in the inn or take care of their dying grandmother, who wasn't particularly fond of the twins either. Due to her mothers absence in the twins lives, Annabella, despite being incredibly young herself, made her self into a mother-like figure for the girl, something she thought they deserved. This went on for five years until Donna passed away right before Annabella started high school. 'Ever After High' 'Freedom Year' *The start the "best years of Annabella's life" were... Rough, to say the least. She started school with the death of a family member, and attending her funeral during the school year made her miss a lot of classes and push back. *Annabella started visiting her family over the weekends and she slowly watched her family dissolve right before her eyes. Her mother seemed like she completely changed, she seemed cruel and cold and uncaring. At first everyone chopped this up to the death of her mother, but there's a point where you can't blame everything on the death of a relative. *Aimone and Gabriela fought a lot- Aimone wasn't there for the kids, well, neither was Gabriela, after Aimone's parents died Gabby didn't spend much time consoling him, yet she expects the same in return, the topic of the twins parentage even got brought up. *And in the midst of it all, Annabella had to leave and go to school each week. Not only was she dealing with all this familial stress, she had the added stress of having to get good grades *Still, she went about it will a smile and nobody who saw her in class would ever think she was going through all the stuff *there's more 'Legacy Year' *Legacy Year was a... smoother transition to say the least. *Her mother moved into Venezia Inn that summer, as she slowly took upon the role of Bella Venezia and left the role of Bella Venezia's daughter behind. While technically still a Princess, Annabella spent most time with her mother for the sack of destiny and was separated for a lot of the time her sisters, who she practically raised. *Still, this whole almost divorce (divorce was frowned upon so all this happened under the name of destiny) happened during the beginning of summer so Annabella had more or less time to recover *there's more im just kind of tired 'Yearbook Year' tba 'Future' * Her story after high school essentially involves her trying to find her footing without destiny, trying to heal the relationships with her parents, and figuring out about the rest of her mothers family. * A huge message I wanna portray with this is some relationships don't need to be healed. * She tried to rekindle a relationship with both parents, however, its proven that Gabriela has grown to be a toxic person and while Annabella is drawn to her because she's her mother and she remembers how she used to be like 'Character' 'Personality' For starters, Annabella is incredibly noisy. This girl is addicted to news and will do anything to get out every little detail from people. It's gotten her into some sticky situations in which her reporter instincts have gotten the best of her and barged into some conversations she wasn't and shouldn't be involved with. Most of her friends are used to her noisy attitude, but strangers? It's good to give them fair warning before involving themselves near her. Annabella has more or less gotten this under some resemblance of control recently do to certain incidence in which she has shut up entirely, but alas, the girl will not stop. Annabella is, unsurprisingly, very naturally curious. Which I suppose is very similar to noisy but she's curious about many, many things, maybe not just the sweet details of some gossip going around the 3rd Year lockers. She's the type of person to fall down Wikipedia holes and for a period of time she gets obsessed with a certain topic, watching all those 5 minute facts videos on Wootube. She would happily dump the random information she knows on a variety of topics, ranging from one specific breed of dog to the economy of Japan. Despite all the things that have gone down during the course of Annabella's life, she has still managed to be optimistic threw it all (at least for the most part). Do things get the best of her sometimes? Of course, she's human after all, but that doesn't mean she doesn't at least try for them not to, or at the very least not let people know that they do. She's a bright ray of sunshine, she has ''to be the optimistic one, right? When Annabella was younger, she was very confident in herself. However, as time went on, her confidence slowly slunk. Part of it was due to her mother as she slowly grew into the cruel persona she wears now. Like how her story plays out, Bella Venezia is very jealous of her daughter which seems to be happening with Annabella and Gabriela. Even when Annabella was still relatively young (middle school age), she often heard her mom spewing jealous and cold words about her appearance, and she latched on to them like crazy. *insecure *impatient *oof 'Appearance' Annabella is a short, Italian girl with light skin, hazel eyes, and chest length brown hair. 'Hobbies and Interests' 'Journalism' As one could assume, Annabella has a thing for journalism. She works for the school newspaper, mainly writing about simple events around the school (she leaves all the gossip for Blondie). Annabella isn't a particularity big name in EAH newspaper world (contrary to how she would like to preserve herself), however, she hopes that maybe this will at least give her a head start for when she's older. 'Cooking and Baking' TBA 'Music' she's a beach boys stan cause ''of course she is 'Fairy Tale' 'Bella Venezia' Main Article: Bella Venezia 'How does Annabella come into it?' Annabella's parents were, more or less, high school sweethearts. Minus the sweetheart part. They started dating during Legacy Year cause "You're my prince so I guess we have ''to" and they had a pretty solid relationship. More specifically, a solid friendship. Anyway, after their story, the two were married in a typical Royal Wedding and sometime afterwards, Annabella was born, thrusting her into this whole mess. 'Views on Destiny' Annabella has watched first handily how the mere concept of destiny can ruin peoples relationships with others and their own lives. Yet still, she clings to like a child clings to their teddy bear. One of the most consistent things in Annabella's life is her destiny. Her mother has put this idea of being the next Bella Venezia's daughter ever since she was little. So much has happened in her life- the death of all of the Grandparents she's met, the separation of her parents, that its almost like she doesn't know whats gonna happen next ''expect ''hopefully she will be able to complete her story. is there more? good question 'Parallels' *She's noisy cause she pretty much jsut breaks into some guys house but their robbers its fine. 'Relationships' 'Family' 'Aimone Charming (Father') Aimone and Annabella have an okay, to say the least. When Annabella was much, much younger than were very close and spent a lot of time together but eventually, Aimone turned into this elusive figure who more or less existed in Annabella's life. They talked and hung out much less, especially considering her mother took her to visit her Grandmother much more often after her father was crowned King. Annabella wouldn't say she particularity hates him, she just wishes he was more of a dad and not just her father who's a king. 'Gabriela Venezia Charming (Mother) Annabella and her mother have a very complex relationship compared to her father. Annabella has some very fond memories of her mother from when she was younger- she was sweet and caring and overall very motherly. Gabriela was probably Annabella's favorite parent out of the two of them (though Annabella never said that to anyone's face). Gabriela was the parent Annabella would go to if she had a nightmare or one of the kids who's parents were in the Court was bullying her because she was understanding and comforting. But then, slowly, everything changed. It wasn't an instant thing, but sometime after the twins were born Gabriela was more cold and not as motherly as Annabella remembered. It was quiet notable after the death of her grandmother- Gabriela turned harsh and jealous. Much of the conversations the two had was simply Gabriela spewing sharp words towards Aimone and even often Annabella. Though she didn't admittedly recognize the condition, the words closely echoed the ones of her Grandmother Donna. In recent years, the relationship between Gabriela and Annabella has been incredibly distant. Annabella often writes home to her sisters and occasionally her father, but never her mother. But, her mother is supposed to be incredibly resentful or jealous of her for the story, so it's all okay, right? Annabella likes to tell herself that (or at least, others try to tell her that in an attempt to "comfort" her), but if anything, Annabella just wishes things could go back to the way they used to be when her mother was loving, but alas, that is one of the things she can't do. '''Willabelle and Izabella Charming (Sister) As mentioned far up above, Annabella was practically a second mother to her younger sisters. While Annabella had the pleasure of growing up with a kind and caring mother, the twins sadly didn't have that luxury. So, Annabella stepped up. Realistically, she shouldn't have. She shouldn't have a nearly motherly relationship with her sisters. They're her sisters, not her children, but that's how things ended up turning out. Annabella loves her sisters dearly and spent most waking hours with them when they were younger. Annabella arguably knows Willabelle and Izabella better than her parents do, and it particularly saddens her that her sisters never got to see the happy couple Aimone and Gabriela used to be, and instead the two just know them as distant parental figures. 'Donna Charming (Maternal Grandmother)' For the first portion of Annabella's life, she didn't know her grandmother real well. She saw her on holidays and the occasional "she's just randomly visiting" but after Aimone became King, Annabella spent much of her time away from home and visiting her grandmother's inn out in town. Donna wasn't as bad as previous Bella Venezias, but her behavior was still apparent. She never was particularity warm to Annabella and whenever her mother would go off about how caring Donna was, Annabella just simply... never saw it. But she's family, even if she didn't like her grandmother and often (not always, but often) dreaded visiting her, doesn't mean she should hate her. 'Ashley "Ash" Robber and the Robbers (Honorary Family)' Considering the fact that the Robbers considered Gabriela (and all previous Bella Venezia's daughters) to be like their little sister, its no wonder Ashley and the Robbers are considered family to Annabella. Ashley was one of Annabella's childhood friends (the few that there are) and are pretty much like sisters. The two do have some quarrels occasionally, but overall its a pretty healthy dynamic (compared to her biological family). 'Other Family' Either Annabella has never met them or they simply don't have much impact in her life. They may get subheadings leading but for now just bullets. *Adrianna and Thomas Charming, her paternal Grandparents **Died when she was young, don't have many strong memories of them. *Francis Charming, her paternal Uncle **Beatrix Charming, Francis' wife **Gianna, Leone, Michele, and Natale, Francis' children *Dario Charming, her other paternal Uncle **Alice Charming, Dario's wife **Angelica and Anton, Dario's children *Izabella Venezia (?), her maternal Aunt **Annabella has never met Izabella and only heard of her in an offhanded conversation about who her sister was named after (which she wasn't technically involved in but her parents talk very loudly) * Piero, her maternal Grandfather **Annabella has also never met Piero and Donna nor Gabriela ever talked about him. She has no clue where he is or what happened between him and Donna. 'Friends' Annabella is open for friends! 'Apple White' Apple and Annabella are friends in certain terms. Their mothers were High School friends, and having children around the same age, the two often would get together and there would be some awesome parallel play action. So thanks to these childhood interacts, the two are more or less friends. Its incredibly awkward, to say the least, as despite being friends as children, they aren't really childhood best friends with inside jokes and lost of memories, they just kind of existed in each others childhood. The two still talk a lot, but Apple has certainly drifted away from Annabella in recent years (it's mutual, she's not salty about it) as she's grown more popular than Annabella. [[Megan Diamonds|'Megan Diamonds']] Beyond Apple, Megan is probably Annabella's best friend. They were first year roommates and have been close ever since. Annabella adores Megan a lot and always looks forward to talking to her during classes or after school. tbc cause idk how to write relationships that arent 90% fluff. 'Acquaintances' 'Blackbird Witchy' Blackbird and Annabella have a pretty awkward relationship, unsurprisingly. I mean, how well can you get along with somebody who is destined to poison you? They two of them can best be described as freneimies- they don't hate each other but aren't bestie bestie either. 'Todd Blanc-Charming ' Annabella vaguley knows Todd. She has a pretty good grasp on how he is, considering how much he tends to hang around Megan, but she has no intended on knowing him any better than she does right now. 'Pet' 'Coraggioso and Forte' She has two hound dogs, Coraggioso (Corry) and Forte. Corry was the small and fragile runt of the litter, while Forte was the largest of their litter. Annabella loves taking Coraggioso and Forte out and playing with the little pups. She was only able to bring Forte to EAH, due to a pet policy and Corry’s fragile condition. 'Circe' Circe was the songbird that Annabella got during Animal Calling and can normally be found perched on a willow tree outside Annabella's dorm window. Circe and Forte don't get along to greatly 'Roommate' tba 'Romance' Annabella is destined to be saved by a Prince and later marry him. Who is he? She doesn't know. Is this exactly the kind of future she wants? No, not really, but those are words she will say to nobody. Annabella is a lesbian and very much in the closet. She's had a hard time expecting herself and still is struggling with the fact and how it context to her destiny. Endless she ends up being saved by a Princess (unlikely), she'll just have to suck it up and marry somebody she could never fathom marring (whoever he may be) and that's not necessarily the life she wants to live... 'Enemies' open? Outfits Annabella's color scheme is mainly pink, white, and some light red. I suck at designing stuff so she's got nothing for now. 'School Life' 'Class-ic Schedule' 'Dorm Room' TBA 'Alternative Universes' tba 'Trivia' *Her birthday is May 20th, making her a Taurus. *Both of her parents are Italian. *Annabella is a closeted lesbian and is out to absolutly no one. *Legally, her last name is Venezia Charming and for most of her life she simply went by Charming, however, for EAH, she went by Venezia. **Her sisters, don't have Venezia in their names whatsoever. 'Quotes' tba 'Notes' *Annabella was once a community OC but was adopted and revamped by yours truly. *Annabella's name (though not chosen by me), obviously was chosen since it had Bella in it. **Her middle name, Adriana, is an Italian name meaning "dark", however, Grimms named her after Adriana Caselotti, an Italian American Voice Actress, notable for her work as Snow White in Disney's Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, which is based off of Snow White, which Bella Venezia is a variation of. *Her'es her princess voice pinterest board. 'Gallery' TBA Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Grimms' Peeps Category:Bella Venezia Category:Lesbian Category:Princesses Category:Royalty Category:Italian Category:LGBTA+